5 Months
by MoniquetheGleek
Summary: What do you do when you only have 5 months to win the love of your life? How do you convince someone that something that's totaly wrong is meant to be? Trust me, it's diffucult! Especialy when it's your dorky older brother.


I shouldn't feel this way, at all. I shouldn't look at him and have my stomach do a 360. I shouldn't sneak glances at him the way I do, and I really shouldn't be plotting to steal his heart the way he stole mine. Even worse, my time's limited. 5 months. 5 months to prove to him that he loves me too. 5 months to overcome every obsticle that they setout in front of us.

_

"You are such a dork!" The new girl, Claire Rogers, laughed. I was watching her flirt with my brother for the past 10 minutes. The hallway was mostly empty and Harper, Max, and I were waiting for Justin so we could take the subway home.

"W-we should h-hang out sometime." Justin said. The new girl nodded and wrote own her phone number on a sheet of paper. She handed it to Justin and waved goodbye. Justin waved back and my heart pounded against my rib cage. How could the new girl wrap everyone in the school around her little finger? It's like she had cast a spell on the whole school. Wait . . . . . . .no she could be. All day everyone had talked about her, even Harper.

"Guess who has a date!" Justin explained. We started walking towards the sub way and I rolled my eyes.

"Everyone but you." I retorted. His smile, his heart renching smile, stayed on his face.

"Not even you can ruin my good mood, Alex. I have a date with Claire Rogers." He said happily.

"No you don't, she probably won't call you. She'll probaby ignore your calls too." I said, hoping to get rid of that smile that made me insanly jealous. I knew that smle wasn't for me and if it wasn't for me, I didn't want to see it. Justin just shook his head.

-At the Sandwich Shop-

"How was your day?" Mom asked. Justin had smiled andtalked to Harper about Claire, again.

"Boring." I said.

"It was okay." Harper chirped.

"Fantastic!" Justin beamed proudly. Ugh! Why did Claire have to go to our school ?Why did she have to steal Justin?

_'He was never yours in the first place.' Said a voice inside my head._

Shut up brain! Max started a story about his day and The three of us, Justin, Harper, and I, went up stairs. I plopped down one the couch and turned the TV to America's Top Model. I loved making fun of these girls, it always made me feel better. Harper handed me a pepsi and sat on the other end of the couch. Justin sat at the kitchen table doing homework. An hour later there was a knock on the door. I laughed at one of the models and walked over to open the door. There stood my sole enemy, Claire.

"I'm here to see Justin." She said. Justin hopped up out of hi seat and rushed to stand behind me and pushed me away. I rolled my eyes and plopped back down on the couch, crossing my arms. Justin let Claire in and closed the door.

"That's Harper and that's Alex." Justin said. Like she didn't know me! Everyone at school knows me, even the seniors.

"I didn't know you had a sister. I thought Alex was your friend or something. It's nice to meet you, Alex. Good to see you again, Harper." Claire said. She had a big smile on her face that made me jealous that she would dare steal Justin. I wanted to slap that look off her face. Claire sat on a chair and began watching the show with us while Justin finished up homework. She laughed at how stupid the models were along with us and made jokes. If she wasn't after Justin, I have a feeling that we would have been friends. In 5 months, Justin would graduate and leave, forever.

I have 5 months to win my brother's heart and 5 months to convince him not to leave me. 5 months was my last chance at love.

So, after Justin finished his homework he decided to bring Claire out for pizza. I was totaly going to ruin this date! Claire waved goodbye as they walked out the shop. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'm going to the tunnel." I mumbled. I grabbed my backpack full of spray paint and my phone. I didn't wait for an awnser and headed for the one place I could focus. But, now I couldn't focus. With Justin ona date, I was left to wonder. Was he going to kiss her? Was he going to hold her hand? Was she gonna make the first move?

Oh, hell no! I had to do something! I gathered up my spray paint and looked at my art. A gothic looking heart with black blood around it. The heart had an A on it. It was me when Justin was around. I ran to the nearest pizza shop and I saw them sitting in a booth laughing.

Claire lifted up the cup to take a drink. I made sure no one saw me and took my wand out. The soda spilled all over her outfit. I held back a laugh and ran away. I wasn't through yet. I just wanted to make sure that he didn't see me. After 15 minutes I crept back and saw Justin's jacket on Claire. Ugh! Justin was handing her a sliece of pizza. I smirked. A kid walking by was carrying a tray of food and I couldn't help myself. The boy slipped on anpuddle of soda that hadn't been there 2 seconds ago. The food flew and lucky me, most of it landed on Claire.

"Aaaahhh!" She creamed. Just her luck! I giggled and ran back home. They would definitly be heading back home now! I put my wand in my boot and entered the shop. I threw my backpack behind the counter and went upstairs.

Harper was reading my fashion magazine and I sat next to her on the couch.

"How was spray painting? You look really happy." Harper noted. She studied me. I realized that I had a wide smile on my face.

"It was great, I finished something that I've been working on." I half lied. Spray painting was okay. It let me be alone and think with out Justin invading every thought. Although I mostly painted things that had something to do with him.

"Oh, okay. I should go look at it sometime." Harper suggested.

"No! I mean you wouldn't like it." I covered. Alot of the pictures wereinspired by Justinor about Justin. One was actually a portrait of him, but that wasn't done yet. Harper shrugged. I turned on the TV and watched music videos fora while. Justin barged in the door. I gaped at him. He had food all over him.

"What-" I began.

"I don't want to talk about it." Justin said. He looked seriously mad. That made him look even hotter than usual. Harper was just as shocked as I was. When I had left there wasn't any food on him, only on Claire. Justin went straight to his room, probably to take a shower.

"I guess the date went well." I joked. I laughed and Harper couldn't hold back her laughter either.

Justin came out in about an had grey sweat pants and a white muscle shirt sat in the chair and sighed. He put his head in his hands.

"You okay?" I asked. Justin shook his head.

"No, I'm not. My date went horrible and after it Claire said that she just wanted to be friends." Justin said. He sounded sad and disapointed.

"What happened?" I said. As much as I liked the idea of Justin not dating, I hated the idea of Justin being sad aboout it. I wanted to hug him but that would be akward with Harper. Harper saw this as a brother/sister moment and went downstirs. Sometimes Harper read my mind. I patted the seat next to me. Justin satbeside me and I hugged him. He tensed but then relaxed as I leaned my head on his sholder.

"First she spilled her drink. Then some kid tripped and food got all over her. And then there was a huge food fight. I don't know why I have such bad luck. The past three dates have been huge disasters." He explained. That was my fault. I sabotaged each date so Justin could be with me. So I could have him to myself. Now every girl in school thinks he's bad luck.

"I'm sure that it's not your fault, it's prabably fate." I mumbled.

"Fate?" He thought out loud.

"Yeah. Maybe you weren't meant for those girls. Maybe you're blind to who you're meant to be with." I suggested. He sighed. I guarentee he didn't know I was talking about me.

Justin smoothed my hair and we stayed like that in silence. I would stay like this forever if I could. Everything about him drove me crazy. 

At school the next day Claire was suprisingly quiet. Not that I watched or anything. When guys talked to her she smiled polietly and declined offers for dates. She was pretty cool. She would laugh at my jokes and I would laugh at hers.

Harper invited her to sit with us at lunch, unfortunately, Justin and Harper's boyfriend, Miles (original character) sat with us too. Justin was unusualy silent as we joked around.

"- so I said 'not you' and one girl sneezed milk out of her nose! How funny is that?" Claire laughed. I laughed and smiled. Maybe she wasn't so bad.

Justin shreaded his sandwich, pretending to eat. I sighed.

"Please tell me you're not getting an eating disorder!" I joked. Justin looked up but didn'tsay anything. Claire held back a laugh. Harper and Miles were too busy in their perfect couple world to notice anything.

"Oh puh-lease!" Claire giggled. "Justin's too smart to do something sostupid." Justin stared down at the table. It was like he didn't even care.

"Come on, Justin. Making fun of you isn't fun when you don't get mad." I said. Justin shrugged. Claire cleared her throat. I looked at her and she mouthed 'sensitive'. What did she know about my brother? I've known him for 17 years, she's only known him for a day.

"So, any plans for the weekend?" Claire asked, rapidly changing the subject. Harper eagerly turned and rejoined the conversation.

**(Pretend Eclipse just can out. I know it came out like a month ago but still)**

"Miles and I are going to the museum and then the movies to watch Eclipse." Harper chirped. I rolled my eyes. Harper was such a werewolf lover. I personaly loved vampires, just not the gay sparkling kind.

"I totaly want to see that! Alex, you should go to the movies with me tommorow!" Claire suggested. **(Today is thursday)** I shrugged.

"Sure. I was going to draw but I guess going out won't hurt." I said. "So," I said jokingly. "are you team Edward or Team Jacob?" Claire giggled.

"Team non sparkling vampire. But the hottest guy in the movie is Kellen Lutz!" She laughed.

"I agree 100%!" I exclaimed. We laughed. Justin glanced up at us and I swear I saw a blush creep up on his cheeks.

-Next Day-

"Alex!" Claire called from her new blue escalade. I hopped in and looked around. Justin was still no where in sight. Mom was making me bring him so we were 'safe'.

Finaly, he appeared out of thin air, literly. Justin never used magic where anyone could see. Something must seriously be bothering him. He got in the back seat and I blasted the radio playing my favorite song, 'Love the way you lie' by Eminem ft. Rihanna. Claire smiled to herself.

When we arrived at the movie theature we bought tickets and popcorn before taking our seats. The movie started 4 minutes later and girls screamed. Claire and I glanced at each other and laughed. I leaned my head against Justin's sholder and dozed off right after Bella kissed Jacob, which was the stupidest part. Who gets a girl to ask them to kiss them? If you love someone you shouldn't have to ask to express your love.

_'You're such a hypocrite!' Said that annoying voice again._

I woke up minutes later when Leah Clearwater was yelling at Jacob for interfering in her fight. Justin seemed interested in the movie, which was a shock. It was a total girl movie.I slipped back to sleep and again woke up minutes later. Justin was smiling. The movie credits played and I quickly closed my eyes so he wouldn't catch me looking at him.

"The movie's done, Alex." Justin said. He shook me and I pretended to yawn and complained.

"How much did you miss?" Claire asked.

"I fell asleep when Leah was yelling at Jacob." I said. I looked over at Justin and couldn't pull my eyes away. Justin caught me as I tripped. "God, I'm so clumsy." I complained.

"You must be really tired."Justin pointed out. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah,that must be it." Claire giggled. She had seen me looking at no. She probably thought I was sick. She probably thought I was a huge creep and she would never want to talk to me again.

**A/N: Please Review. At least 3 before I continue.**


End file.
